Untitiled for now
by Breeluv
Summary: This is years later after the story has ended. Disclaimer:I don't own anything!
1. Human again

Hey everyone its Breeluv! Inspiration has been hard to come by lately and I wanted to go back to where I began writing stories for which was Princess tutu and I wanted to try and see if it will help me remeber what my cause for writing was and why I started writing stories for the Fakiru pair.  
Enjoy(:  
Okay im sorry I know you thought I was about to write but I have to mention this! Fakir is going to be Ahiru's age because don't know their ages and this is my story so anyway I always thought fakir was just mature for his age since I thought he was fourteen in the anime,okay i'll leave you alone now.

Fakir pov

Four years and nothing.  
Four years I tried everything to bring Ahiru back and I finally have given up.  
Im seventeen and im sure if ahiru was human she would be too,often I dremt and wondered what she'd look like if she was human again but I just see the girl I fell for four years ago.  
Two years ago ahiru became a swan and started living in the pond instead of with me and I miss her more everyday.  
I sighed and headed to bed.

Ahiru pov

I missed everyone and my heart was breaking from not being able to be with them,I moved to the pond because I felt like a burden to fakir and even though I love him I can never be with him.  
I looked up at the moon and started crying "why do you cry?" I shut my eyes and said "because I cannot ever be with the ones I love" "you can now" I opened my eyes and saw tutu standing in front of me "ahiru your so pure hearted and sweet that you deserve a second chance at the life you deserve" "tutu I thought you were only real because of mytho's heartshard" "I was but im originally you" "your me?"  
I said perplexed "yes me and you were one person until drosslemayor placed a curse on us making us turn into a duck and me come out of you and become princess tutu" now I was really confused "okay let me get this straight:Me and you are Ahiru but we were cursed to be a duck and drosselmayor split my soul in half and made it princess tutu?"  
"well yes but I am you but im not" "what?" "well I was ahiru until I was split,now im princess tutu" "okay I get it,wait how can you understand me?" she smiled "ahiru have you looked at your reflection yet?" I looked down and saw me as a human but I looked so different,suddenly blackness came over me.

Tutu pov

"Oh dear she fainted,well that was too much to take in at once" I caught ahiru before she fell "Ahiru wake up" I shook her and she opened her eyes "tutu" "ahiru I want you to live your life to the fullest with the one you love" ahiru smiled and got up "thank you princess tutu" I hugged her "ahiru I want you to do something for me,tell me who you love and dance"  
"but won't I vanish?" "no because the story is over,see I love prince mytho" "you did'nt vanish!" she looked amazed and so happy at once that it filled my heart with joy "dance now" "princess tutu I love fakir" "I know" I started to fade "tutu! I will miss you" "ahiru im going back where I belong which is inside you, you will never be alone again" Me and ahiru started dancing out our love for fakir and collasped in a field of flowers

Breeluv:I know its short and you may still be sort of lost but please bear with me! 


	2. Chapter 2

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!  
Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


	3. Nagging feeling and Ahiru's back?

Breeluv:I hope you guys enjoy this!

Fakir pov

I woke up sweaty and my heart pounding from excitement from the dream I just had about ahiru turning human again,I jumped out of bed and ran out into the night using the moon as my guide to the lake, when I got there ahiru was no where to be found "ahiru!" I franticly (sp?) called her name and made sure to search everywhere but I never found her.

I fell to my knee's crying out "AHIRU!" over and over again "fakir" I turned to see a ghostly imagine of princess tutu smiling "fakir,ahiru is gone and now we can be together" "what?" I said perplexed "fakir I love you"

She came towards me and suddenly everything went black.

Ahiru pov

I stopped dancing and saw flowers of all kinds around an fountain of princess tutu dancing "pretty isn't it?" I turned to see a guy that looked like mytho "mama?" "mama!" he started to cry "mama doesn't remember me!" "how old are you?" he smiled then laughed "silly mama! im two!" I was confused and shocked but smiled and felt something warm fill me "c'mon baby lets go home" "yay!" he held my hand and we walked out of the garden and to a little house "I love you mama!" I smiled "I love you too mytho" 'that's right mytho is my son and we live here' I smiled as I started to remember my past and my son "mama, what for dinner?" "soup" "after dinner can you tell me the story of the duck and the princess?" "mytho you know that story by heart by now" I smiled but agreed and my heart suddenly felt warmer as he smiled back.

I told mytho the story and found he knew all the lines by heart like I said and he smiled as I clapped saying he did a great job and later as I headed to bed I couldn't shake off the nagging feeling of something being wrong, even as I laid down I couldn't help but feel as if something as wrong here "ahiru its just you" I told myself "besides its just you and mytho and no one else" The nagging feeling kept coming back but I succumbed to sleep before I could realize what was wrong.

Drosselmayor pov (couldn't resist!)

"Hmmmm,it seems the story has begun again. I wonder what this new author has planned for my story, hopefully something sad. What will become of fakir and ahiru?"

I chuckled as I watched fakir and tutu "Will fakir fall to tutu or will ahiru fall to mytho?"

Fakir pov

When I woke up tutu was gone and I was back in my room "was it a dream?" I got out of bed and saw ahiru making breakfast "ahiru?" I rubbed my eyes thinking it was a dream and when I pinched myself I knew it had to be real "ahiru!" I hugged her then took the pan from her "ahiru you don't know how to cook you silly duck" she laughed "your right but I think im doing a good job so far with the pancakes" I looked in the pan and noticed they were the right shape and color "well you did good for a firs timer" "fakir?" I looked at her blushing and looking down with her bangs covering her eyes "im glad to be back" I smiled "im glad your back too ahiru" we sat down to eat and I left to put on my clothes for school. When I came back ahiru suddenly hugged me "why aren't you the affectionate today?" I teased returning the hug.

Normal pov

As ahiru hugged fakir no one noticed the evil smile covering her face "reading to go?" "yep!" and no one noticed the way her eyes turned red.

Breeluv:I originally planned for her to be human and fakir and her get together but I wanted there to be a twist, besides it fun when there's a twist. Please review and tell me if you have any idea's or suggestions or anything you'd like to see me do. Im considering the lake thing a reviewer suggested for maybe later on.


End file.
